


Fresh Coloring

by biffu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, F/F, Genderbending, MD/LG, Mommy Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear wants to play but not clean up. Mink has to give out some punishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Coloring

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up the whole md/lg kink in order to write this, if I've messed up anywhere please tell me! Same with grammatical errors because I am horrible at proofreading my own stuff. Hope you guys enjoy some genderbent Minkuri~!

 

Mink was cozy in the antique recliner that looked like a remnant of her family’s past. Her left leg was folded beneath her bottom and her right was dangling from the edge so close to sweeping against the wooden floor. There was a book open in her lap of which she silently browsed through, inhaling from her pipe every few moments before she turned the pages. Contentment and peace was etched in her features as she relaxed from a long day of work and gave time to herself.

Of course, she couldn’t forget that she wasn’t by herself in the house at all though.

Mink heard the tell-tale swish of the flowing pearly pink nightgown she ordered over three months ago before the pitter patter of dainty feet made themselves over to her chair. She chose not to look up until spoken to, and instead kept smoking her pipe and turning the pages idly, no longer reading but listening instead. She’d made sure to leave a crevice on the actual page where she stopped the second the nightgown came into play.

A small sound reminded Mink of just how quiet her home had been, but still she did not look up from her book. Her eyes flickered over to the dainty feet that were shifting from one to the other anxiously. Mink had to control the small smile that wanted to play about her lips.

“Mama…”

Before she looked up into pure, innocent, diamond pink eyes, Mink could tell that it was going to be a long session. Her hands pressed the book closed and she placed it onto the night table at her side, making sure not to bump it against the lamp. She took great care in moving as slowly as she dared, and when she leant back to fold her hands together and press them against her abdomen did the other know she was ready to listen.

“Yes, baby?”

Clear stood up straight, the paper in her hands trembling because she didn’t know what would happen in the following moment, and from the way Mink was staring at her with her sexy glasses on and her hair pulled back, she didn’t know what to think. She bit the bottom of her lip before looking down and holding out the peace of paper in both of her hands like a gift. Her head was bowed low, and she didn’t want to look at Mink even when she tugged the sheet out of her hands and looked over it.

“This is very good, baby. Is it for me?”

Clear eagerly jumped up and nodded at Mink. “Yes, yes! It’s for you, Mama.”

Mink turned the page around, revealing back to Clear the art of them together, holding hands, and looking at a beautiful sunset out on the porch. It was cute, and made a calming smile appear on Mink’s face which sent Clear blushing.

“Shall we hang it up,” Mink asked and Clear nodded again.

It didn’t take long to find suitable magnets on the refrigerator for Mink to place against Clear’s art. Once she arranged them neatly and with more than enough space for everything else that was on it, she moved back in order to reveal it to Clear. The fairer of the couple practically glued herself to Mink’s side as she gaped at the refrigerator. She didn’t know if Mink would like it—was scared in fact that she might not—but once it was pinned up for everyone to see, she couldn’t be happier.

“A perfect place for it, don’t you think?”

“Oh yes, thank you so much Mama,” Clear ecstatically told her before leaning on her tiptoes to press a kiss against Mink’s cheek.

Mink chuckled, placing her hand against the top of Clear’s head to stroke her hair and give her a just reward. Clear almost purred, but instead wrapped her arms around Mink’s waist in order to get as much praise and love and affection as she could in this moment. She was just so thrilled to have Mink’s approval that the next question almost didn’t register in her ears.

“Did you put your books and crayons away, Clear?”

Clear shuddered, bit her lip, and pressed her face into the side of Mink’s left tit so she wouldn’t have to answer the question. However, Mink was very much aware of what was going on and instead stopped petting her girl and asked the question this time in a much sterner manner. She could hear the beginnings of a muffled whine at her chest, and a heavy sigh fell from her lips.

“You have to clean up after yourself, Clear.”

From her tone, a lecture wasn’t too far off, and Clear continued to pout. She pulled away from Mink, bottom lip trembling and her eyes threatening to fill with tears as she looked up at her beloved Mama. She was ready for the bratty routine, ready for the lecture and the stomping and the misbehaving, but she turned in the direction of her room, and stomped over to it. There was rattling and crashing and a bit of bumping, and Mink rubbed two fingers to her right temple before sighing heavily. Oh it was indeed a very long session now.

Clear mumbled under her breath as she collected her things and put them away in a very sloppy manner. She knew that if Mink caught her, she would be in for a nasty lecture and maybe even a punishment. She hadn’t noticed that her Mama crept into the room; eyes fixated on her backside as she threw her stuffies and shoved her coloring books into her private shelf. Clear hadn’t figured that Mink would have her arms crossed at her bosom and a stern expression passing over her features while she kept watching.

When she turned around and looked up, it was all too late and she was all too in trouble.

Mink watched as Clear’s head immediately looked down at the ground. She looked like a kicked puppy, and although that would normally tug at her heartstrings if this were any other time, she kept her distance and observed. The longer Mink stayed the quiet, the quicker Clear was antsy. She hated the idea of not knowing what her Mama would do to her, but was also thrilled and aroused by the anticipation of it. Mink never went too far, especially without Clear’s permission, which was why she also felt so safe and secure.

“You know that you have to fix this all over again, don’t you?”

Mink’s words were even, but still felt like a slap in the face to Clear. She didn’t look up, only raised her fingers to the edge of her nightgown to fiddle with it. She picked up the habit only a bit ago, but it sent a few signals to her Mama. Mink never yelled unless it was absolutely necessary, and this was not one of those times. She kept her voice leveled, not wanting to make Clear feel unwanted or any less loved, but she still had to explain that there were certain things she was not supposed to do.

“Clear. An answer please.”

The fairer shrugged, bit her lip, and then cast her look upon the toys and books that got her into this mess. Mink called out again, she flinched, but at least this time she looked up at her Mama. Instead of asking for a third time, Mink moved past Clear and sat upon Clear’s canopied bed that Clear tended to take naps in after a hard day’s work. She bounced a little because the bed was somewhat high, and motioned for Clear to come close. There was no choice in the matter; she would serve out her punishment well.

Clear did what was expected of her. She didn’t kick or scream or cry or yell, but rather she moved slowly and shyly, bashful in the knowledge of her punishment. Mink had her feet stable on the ground, her knees bent and waiting as she sat down with perfect posture now. Her eyes were transfixed at her girl who only trembled as she stood by those perfectly bent knees. Clear put a hand shakily on Mink’s right knee before lowering her body so that her stomach was completely on top of both of Mink’s thighs and her face was focused on the far wall. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she had never felt so much trust for someone for the next step.

Easily, Mink pulled up the bottom of Clear’s nightgown so that it rested against the small of her back and fanned over her sides. The pink gave Clear’s pearly white skin such a lovely glow, that Mink would have to remember to tell her later on how cute and edible she always looked in them much later. For now, she had to fixate herself on displaying a bit of punishment, but nothing too severe. It was just right for the minor offense.

Clear’s breath hitched when she felt Mink pat her butt over the silky cream panties she bought weeks before. They were a nice color, a good material, and even better they were relatively cheap and super comfortable. Clear had latched onto Mink in the lingerie store where they bought them, telling her lover that she would surely need these sooner or rather than later, and for once wanted to purchase them herself. Mink chuckled at that time, and motioned for her to do what she willed, sending Clear’s heart soaring, and ended up with a rather loud and wet kiss on her cheek. She didn’t wipe it away, making Clear feel even more loved than before.

The panties were pulled down slowly, setting Clear’s senses alight. She almost wanted to wiggle so that Mink could get on with it but she had to be patient. What she did was wrong, and surely she would pay for the crime, but if she tried to rush it then she would get it doubly so. However, she also wanted to misbehave a little. The conflict caused Clear to tremble some more, and she keened when Mink’s hand finally massaged at the flesh of her ass. It was only for a moment though, as her panties fell at her feet and Mink’s hand sharply hit her bare ass in the following second.

The first few hits were always the hardest. They stung, left Clear gasping at the suddenness of it, and Mink always paused right after in order to make sure that she didn’t do any huge damage to her girl. Clear wouldn’t look at Mink while she was getting a spanking; it was one of her rules. She had to wait it out until she was finished and good and satisfied. But the first hit always made her want to turn around and tell her to keep going that she was absolutely okay and desired so much more with her eyes, but she wasn’t going to break her code, and so the wait for the follow up always killed her.

The next slap was rougher, on the right cheek where the first was on the left. Mink always alternated between the cheeks, making sure that they both got the same amount and never one more than the other. She wanted Clear to feel them both the next minute, hour, and day, and to reflect on each stinging cheek with fervor. Clear shivered, happy with the attention she was receiving even though it was her punishment.

After the next few slaps that resounded in her ears and stung her cheeks each and every time, Clear finally began to sob. At first her breath hitched, but then she started to dig her nails into Mink’s thighs and shake her head. The sobs raked through her entire body and she trembled with the force of the slaps on her buttocks as well as her uncontrollable cries.

“M-Mama…” she called out as her tears fell onto her lips.

Mink stilled her hands before she rubbed Clear’s left buttocks in order to calm her girl. Clear nearly purred through her cries because Mink’s hands were so callused yet so thorough in their comforting massage that she didn’t know what else to do. It felt so good, and so she tried to move her ass in order to keep the massage going, but Mink took her hand away. Clear whined at the loss of contact and she received two more slaps, much harder than before that pushed her forward a little bit, sending her chest to rub against Mink’s thighs deliciously.

Once again, there was another pause, but Mink could see just how excited her girl was getting. Wetness had gathered in between Clear’s legs, coating her labia so much that it was glistening. Mink chuckled as she aimed her next slap on one of Clear’s cheeks, but so close to her pussy that it sent Clear reeling from the feeling. She gasped loud, fingers searching for purchase as she keened and threatened to buck against Mink’s hand in order to do it again. Instead, Mink set about massaging her ass before slapping them with the backs of her hands twice over on each cheek.

Clear’s mouth hung open as she fought against her desire to look at Mink. She was so bad and she needed to be punished, but this was phenomenal and she was losing her mind. Mink was saying something about her being bad, about not putting her toys away, and that she would have to keep punishing her like this if she didn’t behave like how she was supposed to. Clear couldn’t really think straight and tried to not, but Mink “slipped” and “accidentally” hit Clear’s pussy twice over.

She’d always been a bit sensitive when it came to spankings and such so it was no surprise to either of them that Clear’s cunt was dripping and on the brink of orgasm because of it. Mink pulled her hand back as Clear was pushing herself forward and backward on top of her Mama’s thighs. She was rubbing her breasts hard enough that her nipples were popping out of her nightgown and were making contact with Mink’s flesh as she was wearing boxer shorts for the night.

Because Clear was doing too much, Mink had to stop this. She pressed her hand against Clear’s back, halting her movement which only made the little whimper and cry all over again. Her face was so reddened and ruddy that when she started sniffing even more tears flowed from her eyes and spilled all over Mink’s legs and thighs. Mink sighed, apologetically rubbed her girl’s back before pulling her into an upright standing position before settling her down in her lap. Clear’s thighs were at her hips and her juices were staining the front of Mink’s shorts, but she didn’t care as she kissed at the little’s tears in order to get them to stop.

Soon enough, Clear’s sobs were controllable before they stopped altogether. She wrapped her arms loosely around her Mama’s neck who only kept on kissing at her cheeks before leaning in and capturing her lips in a very soft and chaste kiss. Mink’s hands were massaging Clear’s backside again as it was an angry red where her hand imprints were going to be seen for the next few hours or so. Soft scratches had formed where she hit a little harder than she probably should have, but with some cream the stinging marks would be manageable enough that it wouldn’t hinder Clear at work tomorrow.

“I’m sorry…very sorry Mama…” Clear muttered, trying to keep her eyes on Mink’s but failing as she kept slipping and looked at Mink’s lips instead.

Mink smiled at her girl, kissing her softly again because she knew that was what Clear wanted more than anything else. “It’s okay baby.” She chuckled as Clear started fiddling with the straps of her tank top while slowly rocking her hips in her Mama’s lap. “Is there something you want to ask me baby?”

Clear bit her lip, stopping herself from rutting against Mink, lest it create another punishment. She pressed her chest against Mink’s, bottom lip puffing out in a pout as she tried to figure out how to form the words.

“If you don’t tell me what is my little girl, then I don’t know what it is. You know that.”

Mink could easily read Clear like an open book, but she always loved it when Clear was able to cleanly say what she desired. When they first started this kind of relationship, it was very slow and hardly what she could imagine as being efficient, but they’d grown to understand their dynamics just as any other couple with this sort of play. As she watched her little, the one she deeply cared for and loved to provide for, Mink smiled softly and started to play with a few strands of Clear’s hair that kept falling into her pretty face.

Clear took in a deep breath, looked bashful as she gazed up at her Mama, and told her “I want you to…to touch me some more…” Once the words were out there in the open, she finally looked away, cheeks and ears flaming red.

Controlling her laugh at the unbelievably cute girl she had in her arms, Mink only nodded before kissing Clear again. She placed her lips on Clear’s, then on her cheeks, and even on her eyelids, and nose, and ears. She kissed all of her face before pulling back and rubbing the tips of their noses together.

“Then where should I touch you? Show me.” Her voice was calm despite asking Clear what she desperately wanted and wanting to do it all and more. She had to let her girl set the pace on this one as her hands kept slowly massaging again after their brief respite.

Clear leaned back a little bit, one hand dropping away from Mink in order to lift her nightgown. She put the edge of it at her teeth, blushing as she trailed her hand down to her pussy before opening the dripping lips. Pearly liquid seeped down from her fingertips and fell onto Mink’s boxers which were also considerably warm and wet of their own accord inside. At least Clear could never say that Mink wasn’t turned down by her little displays when they began to play.

“R-Right here…” Clear muttered with her teeth clenched, as she was unsure of what else she was supposed to do. She didn’t want to touch herself; she wanted Mink to do it and so she looked up at her Mama, wondering if she was going to go with her wishes or if she was going to punish her for acting naughty.

Mink hummed, watching Clear appreciatively before one of her hands moved from Clear’s bottom and trailed against one of Clear’s thighs before meeting her little’s fingers. She watched her own progress and heard Clear take in a deep breath rather than see it as she let a finger press against the button of Clear’s clit. She thought about flicking it for an extra bit of torture, but at the feel of just how coated in her own juices as Clear was, there was no need for more teasing. Perhaps she would leave that for the next time.

There was always a next time, until Clear decided that there wasn’t.

Clear moaned when Mink didn’t waste any more time as her finger quit playing with her clit and slipped inside of her. The digit moved slow at first, but then Clear rocked her hips into it, trying to get as much friction as she could. Mink felt that it was best that she added another finger, given how slippery and wet Clear was. It certainly sped up the process as Clear shuddered and began to ride Mink’s fingers. The nightgown was still caught between her teeth and she was biting into it hard as little whimpers and moans emanated from her pale throat.

Mink licked her lips as she worked. Her wrist was getting a little tired as Clear tried to ride it slow enough that she thought was appropriate, but then Mink angled her fingers so they would press against her g-spot, and Clear couldn’t contain herself. The nightgown fell from her mouth as her mouth formed an “O” and she yelled loud enough that both she and Mink were sure their neighbors could hear them. It wasn’t every time that Mink had successfully been able to locate her g-spot, sometimes she was just too far or not close enough, or it eluded them like some sort of criminal. Clear cherished the rare times when Mink did find it because holy fuck it was amazing.

Clear’s hand that was still at Mink’s back had clawed its way into her Mama’s tresses and was on its way to tugging and digging into her scalp. Mink fought the growl that wanted to come out of her at the slight pain, but she figured that this was a small price to pay as Clear finally began to ride through her orgasm. Her little had been dripping ever since the spankings, but now she was coating not just Mink’s fingers with her cum, but her hand and wrist had the telltale liquid dripping onto them.

Watching her girl shudder, Mink continued to pump her fingers in and out of Clear until she stopped shaking and clenching against her. Clear was hiccupping, her eyes clenched so tight that she could probably see the stars, but she could still feel Mink fucking her with everything she had until she stopped. Her hips were moving of their own accord, and when she finally settled into a slow rhythm, she breathed heavy and began to sink against her Mama’s body…no longer energetic enough to move away.

Mink slowly slipped her fingers out of Clear with loud, wet sounds while her little sagged against her, completely spent. She kissed the top of Clear’s head who only trembled again in her aftershock, wanting to speak but so tired that she couldn’t. Mink’s hand that wasn’t covered in Clear’s cum rubbed at her girl’s back, soft soothing motions that were putting her baby to sleep.

Pushing her body backward, Mink shimmied just enough for the two of them to fall back together. Clear lied upon Mink’s chest, eyes closed and breathing softly, happy for the warmth and love that seemed to seep from her Mama. She mumbled something about loving Mink and that she was the best and the greatest, but her words were garbled and Mink could only hear something along the lines of “love you” and it was enough to make her chest rumble with soft laughter.

“I love you too, Clear.” Mink kissed the top of her head again before petting her girl until she was fully asleep. She took this time to just lay back and stare at the canopy, seeing if anything needed to be fixed or if she should replace it sooner or later until she felt like she’d had enough of a break.

Carefully, Mink lifted Clear up and placed her beside her on her stomach. She still had one more thing to take care of before she could fully bask in the Clear’s afterglow. Mink went into the bathroom beside Clear’s playroom, washed her hands and retrieved the ointment that she needed in order to make sure Clear wouldn’t be in pain tomorrow. When she came back into the room, Clear was huddled up, trying to look for her Mama’s presence, but with her brows furrowed like they were, it was obviously she was going to wake soon. Mink pressed her hand to her lips in order to keep herself from laughing at the cutest scene she’d ever encountered, but then sank back into the bed beside her little girl and pulled her close.

Clear settled against her comfortably, no longer fussing, and at ease. Mink took another few minutes to just watch her and press soft kisses—not enough to wake her of course—before lathering the ointment on Clear’s backside and rubbing it in so that the vicious red marks went away. Clear shifted from the touches, almost waking until Mink began to sing a lullaby for her girl to stay asleep so she could finish her work.

Once her aftercare was done, Mink placed the cream bottle on a nightstand by the bed, and fully settled into the bed with Clear. She placed the blankets over them, wrapped an arm over Clear so that when she woke they were still huddled together and probably spooning. Mink closed her eyes, breathing in Clear’s scent, and slept peacefully beside her little girl.

Neither of them had ever been happier.


End file.
